


Woher krieg ich jetzt ein Loch?

by LadyMorgan



Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [28]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Glory Hole, M/M, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: Tag 28Als Matt durch die Tür kam und vor einer weißen Wand stand, blieb er verwundert stehen.„Rob?“„Hinter dem Vorhang.“„Ist das dein neuer Raumteiler?“Ein leises Kichern entkam ihm, als er Schuhe und Jacke auszog und die Türe abschloss. Bevor er aber sehen konnte, was sein älterer Freund machte, wurde er gestoppt.„Bleib dort und zieh dich aus!“„Na du legst ja ein Tempo vor“, murmelte der jüngere Mann, tat aber was ihm gesagt worden war.Erst jetzt, als er das Loch sah, wurde ihm bewusst, was der ganze Aufwand darstellen sollte.„Und ich dachte schon, du willst hier einen auf Geist machen, mit dem weißen Leintuch.“Rob steckte seinen Zeigefinger durch das Loch und winkte ihn näher, bevor er wieder zurückzog.
Relationships: Rob Benedict/Matt Cohen
Series: BwtG5 oder ... EIN MONAT VOLLER SEXUELLER VORLIEBEN [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625407





	Woher krieg ich jetzt ein Loch?

„Wir wollen tauschen.“

„Ihr meint, ihr wollt aufgeben?!“

Seit mehreren Minuten diskutierten Rob und Matt mit Gabriel und Samantha.

„Wir haben damit echt die Arschkarte gezogen, ich meine ... Wisst ihr was man unter dem Begriff _Vore_ oder _Omorashi_ versteht?“

Rob’s Stimme wurde höher und höher und während Samantha nur ein verständnisvollen _oh,_ äußerte, wurde Gabriel neugieriger.

„Klingt wie ein japanischer Fisch ...“

Sich selber einzunässen fand er auch nicht sonderlich spannend, aber als Rob erklärte, was es mit dem Thema _Vore_ auf sich hatte, kamen dem dunkelblonden Mann die Tortellini genauso schnell wieder aus dem Mund, wie er diese zu sich genommen hatte.

„Heilige Scheiße, und ich dachte Kannibalismus wäre das Schlimmste was es gibt. Was ... wie ...“

Darauf wusste nicht einmal Samantha eine Antwort. Es gab schon abartige Dinge auf der Welt ...

„Nein, schon ok. Ich will es gar nicht wissen. Oh Gott, jetzt ist mir schlecht!“

Angewidert nur durch diese Gedanken, die ihm durch den Kopf gingen, stand er auf, entsorgte sein Mittagessen im Mülleimer und spülte mit einem ordentlichen Schluck Mineralwasser nach.

„Ok, ihr könnt tauschen, aber die Massage gehört uns“, schmunzelte Sam und lehnte sich schnurrend an die Schulter ihres Mannes.

Ein Loch in die Wand seines Trailers zu schneiden, fand Rob dann letztendlich doch keine so gute Idee – also musste etwas anderes überlegt werden.

Aus dem hintersten Teil seines Kleiderschrankes kramte er ein weißes Leintuch hervor, das er irgendwann einmal gekauft und dann doch nie gebraucht hatte. Wie das meistens bei ihm der Fall war, war der zweite Teil seiner Gedanken wieder einmal schneller als der erste und so stand er einige Augenblicke später in der Mitte des Raumes, denn nun hatte er erst wieder keine Idee, wie er das anstellen sollte.

Mit einem Seufzen sah er hoch an die Decke. Wenn er jetzt ein Brett hätte, könnte er es oberhalb der Deckenleuchte anbringen. Woher ein Brett nehmen? Er könnte es auch an der Deckenleuchte und dem etwas weiter weg hängenden Ventilator befestigen ...

Zu sich selber nickend, befand er das für eine gute Idee und holte sich einen Stuhl.

Nächstes Problem. Sosehr Rob sich reckte und streckte – er war zu klein. Mit einem Murren sprang er wieder herunter und sah sich suchend um.

Der Tisch sah zwar nicht sehr stabil aus, aber er war guter Hoffnung, denn so schwer war er auch nicht.

Nach fünf Minuten, die mit einigen Flüchen verbunden waren, hatte er es geschafft und betrachtete zufrieden sein Werk.

Um nichts dem Zufall zu überlassen, holte er noch zwei Aktenkoffer, mit denen er ungefähr die Größe von Matt hatte, holte sich die Schere, nahm Maß und schnitt ein Loch in das Laken.

Mit einem Kichern betrachtete er sich dann aus einigen Schritten Entfernung seine Leistung, sprang kurz unter die Dusche und rief seinen Freund an.

Als Matt durch die Tür kam und vor einer weißen Wand stand, blieb er verwundert stehen.

„Rob?“

„Hinter dem Vorhang.“

„Ist das dein neuer Raumteiler?“

Ein leises Kichern entkam ihm, als er Schuhe und Jacke auszog und die Türe abschloss. Bevor er aber sehen konnte, was sein älterer Freund machte, wurde er gestoppt.

„Bleib dort und zieh dich aus!“

„Na du legst ja ein Tempo vor“, murmelte der jüngere Mann, tat aber was ihm gesagt worden war.

Erst jetzt, als er das Loch sah, wurde ihm bewusst, was der ganze Aufwand darstellen sollte.

„Und ich dachte schon, du willst hier einen auf _Geist_ machen, mit dem weißen Leintuch.“

Rob steckte seinen Zeigefinger durch das Loch und winkte ihn näher, bevor er wieder zurückzog.

Es dauerte einen kurzen Augenblick, aber dann sah er eine Silhouette hinter der weißen Wand und ein paar Augenblicke später wurde etwas durch das Loch gesteckt.

Matt musste zugeben, dass es schon etwas Faszinierendes hatte, wenn man normalerweise nicht wusste, wer sich am gegenüberliegenden Ende befand.

Rob legte sich einen Koffer unter seine Knie und begann damit, mit den Händen auf und ab zu gleiten – sanft, liebevoll. Die Beschaffenheit fühlend, ihn mit jeder Bewegung wachsen sehend. 

Es hatte schon etwas Erotisches, keine Frage. Das einzige, was Matt bedauerte war, dass er sich nirgendwo festhalten konnte, also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als seine Hände auf seinen eigenen Hintern zu legen und das Kreuz durchzudrücken.

Dieses Gefühl war überwältigend, wenn man nichts sah und sich nur vorstellen konnte, was am anderen Ende passierte.

Der anziehende Geruch diese moschusartigen Aromas führte dazu, dass auch Rob härter wurde. In diesem Moment war er glücklich darüber, dass das Loch großzügig geschnitten wurde, um alles was so begehrenswert war, so gut zu erreichen war. Zärtlich rollte und kraulte er die weichen Bälle zwischen seiner Hand und lauschte zufrieden dem Keuchen und Stöhnen auf der anderen Seite.

Matt schaukelte sanft seine Hüften gegen diese wundervolle Hand, die ihm angenehmes Schaudern bescherte, stellte sich noch näher an den Vorhang und wusste, auch ohne es zu sehen, dass er beinahe völlig hart war.

Jedes noch so kleine Stöhnen ermutigte Rob mehr oder weniger Druck auf bestimmte Stellen auszuüben, jede Kreisbewegung brachte seine Berührungen zu neuen Bereichen. Schon bald spürte Matt eine Hand, die zwischen seine Beine griff – bis nach hinten.

Er genoss dieses Gefühl mit geschlossenen Augen, jedoch kniff er, unbewusst, seine Backen zusammen. Rob verstand und ließ wieder ab, wenn auch mit einem leisen Seufzen.

Matt hatte erst einmal die Beine breit gemacht. Das war schon lange her und es war damals Gabriel, der ihn entjungfert hatte. Ein Wahnsinns Orgasmus, wie Matt damals erzählt hatte und es hatte ihm gefallen. Aber dann war da kurze Zeit später dieser eine Vorfall. Er hatte eine Analfistel ... und um es kurz zu machen, das musste operativ entfernt werden. Ein kleiner Eingriff – keine große Sache.

Bis auf Rob, Gabriel und Samantha wusste auch niemand etwas davon.

Aber seitdem hatte er, wie gesagt keinen Analsex mehr gehabt und auch wenn er nichts sagte, Rob hatte die Befürchtung, dass ihm das Angst machte. Denn jedes Mal, wenn er seinem Hintern zu nahe kam, machte dieser dicht, (im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes).

Rob machte das nichts aus. Im Gegenteil – er genoss es, gefickt zu werden. Dennoch hatte sich fest vorgenommen, den Spieß bald umzudrehen. Matt würde darum betteln; dessen war er sich sicher. Und mit diesem Wissen schmunzelte Rob und versuchte, seinen Freund so heiß wie möglich zu machen.

Ein wenig überrumpelt keuchte der junge Mann auf, als er eine Hitze und Feuchtigkeit fühlte, die ihn erschaudern ließ, während Rob’s heißer Atem seinen Schwanz streifte und seine Zungenspitze die Konturen nachzeichnete.

Es war elektrisierend und gleich darauf war das Klicken einer Tube und das unverwechselbare Geräusch einer geschmierten Hand zu hören.

Zu wissen, dass Rob sich selber streichelte, während er selber verwöhnt wurde, war so ein sexy Gedanke, dass Matt einige Tropfen fühlen konnte, die aus seiner Spitze rutschten.

Das nächste, was er spürte, waren einige Wellen purer Ekstase und eine neue, nasse Hitze.

Dieses lustvolle Lecken und sanfte Saugen hätten Matt beinahe vergessen lassen, dass er sich nicht am Vorhang festhalten konnte. Das wäre vielleicht peinlich gewesen, wenn er nicht nur auf Rob gefallen wäre, sondern auch gleich die halbe Deckeneinrichtung heruntergerissen hätte ...

Der ältere Mann leckte um den Kopf herum, lutschte daran, als wäre es eine Eistüte und vergaß auch nicht die kleine Stelle unterhalb seiner Eichel, die den anderen zum Zittern brachte.

Genussvoll zerging der salzige Geschmack auf seiner Zunge, Rob erfreute sich an der Hitze und dem schwammigen Gefühl und nahm mit Begeisterung wahr, dass der Schwanz, den er so liebevoll verwöhnte, noch weiter anschwoll.

Zugegeben, er liebte es. Automatisch öffnete sich sein Mund weiter, begann, diesen großen, dicken Schwanz Stück für Stück tiefer zu bearbeiten und zurück in seinen Rachen zu schieben. Das war verdammt viel.

Mit seiner Zunge hielt er ihn dort, beruhigte sich selber und konzentrierte sich auf die Entspannung seine Kehle. Und langsam bewegte sich dieses Stück Fleisch an diesem Würgepunkt vorbei und seine Nase steckte jetzt in einem schwarzen Busch aus Schamhaaren.

„Oh, my Chuck!“

Ein tiefes Stöhnen war zu hören und er war froh, dass Matt ihm die Zeit ließ, sich an dieses Gefühl zu gewöhnen.

Bereits jetzt schwebte der junge Mann auf Wolke sieben. Sein Freund machte das, mit Leidenschaft, Hingabe und die Geräusche, die von ihm kamen waren so, so sexy. Sein Gehirn vernebelte und er konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken, als sein Schwanz in Rob’s Rachen.

Langsam fing er an, sich zu bewegen. Es war wie ein langsamer Tanz – so geschmeidig, so perfekt.

Matt’s Hände waren in seine Hüften gestemmt und es waren bereits die ersten Schweißtropfen zu spüren, welche sich auf seiner Stirn bildeten. Diese Hitze, die seinen Körper gefangen genommen hatte, war beinahe unerträglich und es war auch ein kleines bisschen anstrengend. Feuerwerk um Feuerwerk explodierte in seinem Unterbauch. Es war unmöglich, lange zurückzuhalten.

Es war nicht der größte oder der dickste Penis, den er jemals in seinem Hals hatte, aber er war groß genug, um kräftig zu sein, dick genug, um seine Kehle zu dehnen, und heißer als Chili. Und es war genug; perfekt. Rob arbeitete sich langsam zurück bis zu dem Kopf, leckte und wirbelte seine Zunge und das noch einmal von vorne. Zeitgleich brachte er sich selber mit einer Hand bis ans Limit, hauchte, summte, stöhnte und äußerte einen kurzen Schrei und bescherte seinem Partner damit die schönsten Gefühle.

Die Zeit hielt still, alles andere war vergessen. Alles was er wollte, war zu spüren, wie Matt ruckelte und pulsierte und das Sperma in seinen Hals spuckte – nichts anderes war in diesem Moment wichtig.

„Rob!“

Das war alles, was Matt noch als Warnung geben konnte, als er spürte, wie sich alles verkrampfte – von seinem Arsch bis zu den Zehen. Rob spielte weiter mit seinen Eiern, bis er spürte, wie diese sich zusammenzogen, der warme Saft seinen Hals hinunter lief und einen Moment lang wusste Matt nicht, wo er sich festhalten sollte, da ihm beinahe der Boden unter den Füßen weggezogen wurde. Mit dem bisschen Blut in seinem Gehirn, das ihm noch zum Denken verhalf, schob er das Leintuch etwas hinauf, damit er Rob’s Schultern erwischen konnte.

Der Lockenkopf stellte sicher, alles bekommen zu haben, ließ ihn in seinem Mund, bis er spürte, dass das Zappeln aufgehört hatte und alles wieder weicher und in die ursprüngliche Ausgangsposition zurückgegangen war.

Matt zog sich langsam aus Rob's Mund und aus dem Loch zurück. Beide sanken erschöpft zu Boden, bis der Vorhang gelüftet wurde.

„Fuck, Rob! Du bist unglaublich“ keuchte Matt und schlug mit letzter Kraft auf die Kamera.

Nächstes Kapitel

Tag 29

**Massage**

Samantha/Gabriel 


End file.
